The Great Begetting Day Present
by Aranel Eruvyreth
Summary: It's Sokka's begetting day and the Fire Lord has a little surprise for him. Or how Sokka meets a fey spirit and the oblivious fingers that started it all. Sokka should never be invited to state dinners. Sokka/Zuko smut, yaoi. Light bondage and D/S undertones. One shot. Don't like don't read.


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

This is a Sokka/Zuko one shot that kind of just popped into my head. In this they are both already in an established relationship knot long after the war. This is my first yaoi of any kind so please no flames.

Warning: Contains sexy watertribe warriors and cute, hot Fire Lords getting explicit aka smexy times. Light bondage and slight D/S undertones with allusions to past child abuse. If that squicks you, click the back button.

Reviews are vey much appreciated.

* * *

Sokka had known it had been a bad idea to feel up the Fire Lord under the table during the state dinner. He had also known how said Fire Lord would react: the slight flushing of his cheeks, the squirming in his seat as persistent hands moved a little _too_ close to certain areas, the choked back gasps and clipped language as he tried not to moan, the way gold rimmed eyes would become almost black.

Sokka knew all that. He also knew that if anyone caught on to what was transpiring under the table, there would be hell to pay. But that didn't mean he could resist.

What Sokka had not known nor expected was the force with which he would be slammed into the wall after the door to the Fire Lord's chamber had closed rather summarily nor the hungry, wanton, almost violent body flush against him, hardness pressing into his thigh and scorching mouth practically swallowing his own.

Doesn't mean he wasn't enjoying himself. Quite the contrary.

The young Fire Lord was practically feral as he worked his tongue and hands over any part of Sokka he could find. Frantic, heated, and still clumsy and awkward as ever. Tan hands worked into dark hair to pull free the gold Fire Crown which fell towards the rug and clattered rather unceremoniously on the ground, though neither were really in a position to care at the moment.

"Don't. Ever. Do that. Again," he breathed between licks and bites.

Sokka chuckled deep in his partner's. "Someone's excited," he teased when they broke apart.

The deep growl that followed this statement was deep and heated and barely human.

Before the watertribesman could register what was happening, a strong hand was dragging him towards the bed and smashing his back into the mattress with enough force to drive the air from his lungs. A hot mouth was covering his again and strong hands pinned his wrists over his head. The body above him was practically crawling over his chest, writhing against him as the firebender attacked his lips and mouth with the skill of a first class prostitute.

Sokka was very proud of this fact. The young Lord had had a rather excellent teacher, after all. And it seemed the normally rather bashful student had finally learned a few things from his lessons on taking the initiative. Not that Sokka was complaining about that either. Not when he had a heated, flexible body moving above his pressing him into the bed and ravaging his mouth.

Sokka bit back a groan as Zuko ground his hardness into the warrior's own. The older boy's fingers were still pinning his wrists and he seemed content to just rut against him and lick and kiss his mouth and jaw. Sokka responded appreciatively, grinding back up into the young ruler and eliciting a deep breathy moan from his rather horny partner.

Without warning, the older boy shifted quickly and brought both Sokka's wrists together holding them with one hand as his other went down to the watertribesman's sash untying it with deft fingers trembling with arousal. Sokka closed his eyes and groaned again as Zuko sucked on a rather sensitive spot behind his ear and he didn't even register the cloth now tying his wrists together until after the other boy pulled away.

Sokka looked up at his partner, slightly alarmed, but the firebender had made quick work of his slight confusion and now his ankles were also tied to the bedposts with Zuko's over and under-sashes.

The warrior looked up in confusion. "Zuko, what are you-"

But before he could finish his sentence a hot mouth was descending upon his, still heated but now holding a bit of hesitation and self-confidence Sokka had learned to associate with the young Fire Lord.

The older boy sat back on his heels - and coincidentally Sokka's rock-hard cock - and was looking down at him through mussed black hair that had fallen free of his topknot, eyes bright with arousal and want. But he could also detect the self-conscious hesitance in the way the other boy held himself.

"I-I wanted to try something new," he mumbled so lowly Sokka almost missed it.

Okay, so Sokka would admit that he wasn't particularly overjoyed at this turn of events. While he was ecstatic that Zuko was finally taking the initiative to try something new - he was usually rather shy and uncertain about sex (except when he was in a rough and horny mood) and let Sokka make the plans - he wasn't quite sure how he felt about this. Sure, they had tried bondage before, or some forms of it, but it was always Zuko who was tied up and Sokka doing the tying. Sokka would never have guessed that the young Fire Lord would love to be tied down, slapped, and fucked within an inch of his life, but he did. And it was hot as hell.

But they usually shied away from that kind of sex play one, because Sokka, though it turned him on like nothing else, was not fond of tying up his partner and hurting him even if it was in the name of sex, and two, because Sokka was slightly disturbed by the implications of why Zuko enjoyed that kind of treatment when he put it into the context of Zuko's past and family life.

He had never expected for Zuko to take the initiative quite like this and he was still unsure whether to feel proud that Zuko had come up with this all by himself and was finally doing something he wanted, angered that Zuko hadn't discussed this with him, or absolutely and completely turned on.

But considering his raging hard on was calling to him with increasing insistence, he decided he might as well go with the third, though he could not help a slow frown of displeasure from crawling across his face. Which his dick cursed him for immediately as what little confidence Zuko had finally mustered seemed to whither and creep back into the shadows which was bad for so many reasons not least of all the fact that he was hard as a whalebone and he wanted to fuck _now_, dammit.

"I won't hurt you!" he blurted out quickly probably taking Sokka's reluctance for concern. "I know you don't usually like this but I'll-"

The boy looked down and took a deep breath, shaggy hair falling to curtain his face before looking up, shoulders straitening, eyes narrowing, and jaw setting into an expression Sokka had come to know rather quickly as his 'extremely determined' face. The one that said "I will get the job no matter what and _nothing_ will stand in my way." It was disturbingly close to his "I will capture the Avatar to restore my honor" face except it was far hotter and a million times more adorable especially with his face scrunched up slightly and his hair all wild and clothes a rumpled mess covering his thin yet criminally lean frame.

Gold eyes met Sokka's squarely. "You'll like it. I promise. I'll make it good."

A pause.

"Please?"

Sokka could never say no to that face.

"Alright," Sokka said at long last and the word was barely out of his mouth before his partner's form was visibly relaxing and his eyes brightened and lips quirked in one of his trademark almost-smiles.

"Good," was all he said before he dove down to devour Sokka's mouth again.

He was more gentle now - slower, controlled - as he ran hands up and down Sokka's (unfortunately) clothed body. He could feel pale fingers tracing his hard muscles through the thin silk of his shirt. Gentle, caring , coaxing yet at the same time slightly hesitant and fumbling and so completely Zuko.

It was not long before his ministrations were drawing moans from the tan boy and soon he started leaning into the touches and following the firebender's mouth every time it retreated like Momo begging for more moon peaches.

Zuko seemed to gain confidence as Sokka's positive responses increased and his touches became firmer, more assured with a touch of that same heat he had possessed earlier when slamming Sokka into the wall. And Sokka never thought he would enjoy being tied up and serviced like this. He usually liked to be the one doing the servicing but as Zuko's ever heating fingers moved across his body and into his shirt to rub against his chest, he could begin to understand why Zuko liked it so much. There was something inexplicably erotic about being tied down, powerless, as another person worked to bring you pleasure all the time controlling and you neither knew what he was going to do nor do anything to stop it.

And it was nice, especially as Zuko's touches became hotter and faster and there were hands pulling apart his shirt and running all over his torso and fingers working at his pants while all the while a hot tongue lapped at his neck and collarbone sending waves of pleasure and heat coursing down towards his already rock had cock.

He felt Zuko's near burning fingers work their way into the waistband of his pants and then they were being pulled down and over his hips and his fully erect cock sprang upward, leaking precome because it had been far too hot that day and he had decided not to wear undergarments to dinner that night, or all day for that matter, because summers in the Fire Nation were _death_. He should really get a medal for putting up with them. But he supposed whatever Zuko had planned would be _much_ nicer than a medal.

He looked and nearly came right then and there at the expression on Zuko's face as he stared down at his exposed cock. The small pink tongue flicking out to wet kiss-bruised lips was a special bonus that made said cock twitch.

Sokka watched the pale line of his throat as the boy swallowed and his pupils dilated even further.

Oh, spirits.

Zuko's mouth was moving but no words registered in Sokka's mind as he watched those pink lips move and gold eyes staring hungrily his cock like it was some sort of foreign delicacy.

"-Sokka?"

"Huh?" He managed rather intelligently.

That amazing vision swallowed again and even though Sokka heard the words this time, he was having just as hard a time processing them.

"Can I suck you."

Can I-? Oh, hell.

He wanted to say something witty and sexy like, _You can suck me any time you like. _But what really came out was a rather articulate, "S-sure," and Zuko was moving down between his thighs and Sokka wished his hands were free so he could run them through that thick, beautiful hair.

But then there was a hot _scorching_ mouth enclosing his erection and it was all he could do not to whimper like a lion puppy as the firebender moved his tongue up and down and all around. Sokka's hips began to buck into his partner's mouth before firm hands were holding them, pressing them into the mattress as that tongue bobbed up and down, up and down.

Sokka closed his eyes and threw his head back as the Fire Lord sucked him off like a professional whore - Sokka's whore - and it was all he could do to bite back the rather embarrassing sounds he was making, though some still manage to escape, to his dismay.

He was close, so close. He could feel his release building, heat gathering in his gut. His hips bucked up and-

A hot hand wrapped around the base of his cock and _squeezed_. This time Sokka did groan as his orgasm was denied and he looked up at his partner who was now sitting up, lips wet with saliva and precome.

"Wha-?"

Zuko shushed him and crawled up to give him a slow kiss. He could taste himself on the other boy and that made his once again neglected cock twitch wantingingly.

"I'm not done," he said. And then he was gone.

Sokka tried not to groan in annoyance as he heard the sound of his partner as he made his way around the large room. He was hot and hard and beyond frustrated and it didn't help that he couldn't see his conniving little firebender anywhere. He wished he could reach down and relieve some of the pressure but his hands were still tied and they weren't getting untied any time soon. He mentally cursed stupid firebenders and their stupid initiative and he tried to lift himself up a bit to survey the room but the bonds tying him down were soft but _tight_ and he couldn't see far passed his own feet.

"Hurry up," he finally bit out impatiently. "I'm dying over here!"

He could hear a muffled, "Sorry!" from the other side if the room and if his memory served him right that was the wardrobe and he was wondering what in the name of La Zuko would need to be at the wardrobe for when said firebender came into his view. Sokka's throat went dry as his eyes rested in the sight before him.

Sokka had thought he had been hard before. But he was absolutely certain without a doubt that he had _never_ been as hard as he was right then.

Zuko was dressed in sheer silky pants of a deep indigo. The pants came down to just below his knees and belled outward from silver rings. The silk pants were held up by a silver belt of silk. There were slits running from his crotch down his inner thighs and towards the bottom of the pants with only two small silk bands near the base of his thighs holding the front and back together. His flushed and erect cock stood straight out from under the belt, saluting Sokka in the best way possible. His chest was bare and had been slicked up with some sweet smelling oil that tickled Sokka's senses and brought to mind peaceful green gardens with little turtle ducks swimming in a pond and sunlight streaming into the glade.

On his forearms he wore two metal rings, also silver, and his hair was now loose and mussed and there was a thin silver circlet surrounding his brow.

He looked gorgeous.

Sokka was sure that he must have looked like the uncivilized idiot much if the Fire Nation court seemed to think he was at that moment.

The smirk on Zuko's face was very pleased and downright mischievous. "Told you you would like it," he said cheekily. All Sokka could do was stare.

The strange fey creature that seemed to have abducted and replaced his lover was now moving towards him with fluid grace and climbing up onto the mattress and into the bed, all the while holding Sokka's eyes, heat practically pouring from his gaze.

The creature crawled up his body and lowered itself on top of him, exposed crotch rubbing against his own making him throw his head back and _groan_.

Tui and La.

A hot tongue ran up his chest and lapped at the juncture of his collarbone.

"You've been very good," Zuko breathed into his ear, all awkwardness and hesitation gone as though putting on those clothes had turned him into some sort of crazy sex spirit. A crazy _hot_ sex spirit.

"I think it's time you got your reward." He followed this statement with an almost playful nip to the jaw and Sokka wondered who had thought it would be a good idea to replace his lover with this ethereal creature of horny beauty.

Not that Sokka was complaining. He was barely thinking as it was. It was as though his brain had turned to mush the second he laid his eyes upon this new Zuko who was now deftly untying the binds on his ankles and moving up to his wrists.

The minute his hands were free, he brought them up to Zuko's hair and gripped tightly, pulling him in for a ferocious kiss. He could feel the cool metal of the strange circlet tangle in his fingers as he pulled Zuko in again and again, biting, licking, sucking.

Zuko responded rather eagerly and he could feel the slim hard body move sinuously against his, fingers gripping his shoulders as he moaned lowly into the tribesman's mouth.

Sokka pulled away, holding his lover at a distance and let his eyes travel down the curve of his back to the sheer silky pants...which for some reason did not seem to posses a backside which meant Sokka hit a full and uninhibited view of the other boy's pale, small, tight butt. He ran fingers up and down one pale, smooth thigh through the slit in the pants, keeping teasingly away from the one area Zuko really wanted touched.

Sokka swallowed again, running a tan hand upward and over soft, pale cheeks.

"You like it?" Zuko asked, sounding a little less seductive and a bit more excitedly curious. Sokka should have known Zuko wouldn't have been able to keep up the seducer act for very long. Considering his track record, he was actually rather pleasantly surprised he had managed as long as he did.

"Yes," Sokka answered lowly, gripping that firm butt in a tight squeeze. Zuko let out a small yelp that the warrior found very satisfying.

Sokka smirked. _Now let's see who can play the better seducer._

He leaned in towards Zuko's ear and breather into it softly. "On your back."

Zuko shivered at the whispered command and did as he was told, rolling off of Sokka and making himself comfortable on the silky sheets. He looked up at Sokka with burning gold eyes that promised terrible, terrible things. Sokka bit back another groan as Zuko closed his eyes, his lips slightly parted, and ran pale hands slowly through his hair.

Usually when Zuko tried to look sexy, he failed miserably, but this time Sokka had to restrain himself from pouncing on the boy right then and driving him fast and hard and dry into the mattress.

_Bad Sokka_.

No, he wanted to savor this as much as he could. Sokka couldn't help the warm sappy feeling that filled his gut when he realized that Zuko had done all this, gone through all this trouble, stepped out of his comfort zone for _him_. Sokka felt an overwhelming feeling of love and fondness at this thought and his fingers traveled almost involuntarily to Zuko's face, tracing one pale cheekbone with a gentle finger.

Zuko's eyes snapped open and the two locked gazes, looking, just looking. There air became tense and heavy, charged with something Sokka couldn't explain and Zuko just lay there as the warrior traced his cheek up and down, up and down, eyes never straying from each others'.

Sokka finally broke the silence. "When did you decide to do this?"

The crimson blush that suffused Zuko's face was immediate and rather adorable and Sokka resisted the urge to lean down and peck him on the nose and cuddle him close like a baby tiger seal.

"Well, it was actually Toph's idea..."

Sokka was sure his eyes were bugging out of his sockets at this. "Toph?" His voice was slightly strangled.

Zuko's eyes widened comically and he brought up a hand shaking it quickly. "N-n-n-no! Not like that it's just," another blush. " I was talking with Toph the other day and she mentioned how Aang was going to do something special for Katara's begetting day and then started talking about how important begetting days were in the water tribes and then she asked what I was going to do for _yours_ and I had no idea 'cause I never even asked you 'cause begetting days and birthdays aren't really important in the the Fire Nation except like three and we don't usually celebrate and it never crossed my mind that anyone else _did_ and then she told me when yours was and I started freaking out then Suki and Mai came in 'cause they heard us talking and they came up with _this_ idea," at this, Zuko broke off his hurried rant for a moment to gesture at his clothes, "and Suki said she thought you would really like it and of course _Uncle_ got dragged into all this somehow, which was _really embarrassing_ and I'd rather not think about it, and he got a tailor to do the pants and-"

Zuko broke himself off at this - to breathe because apparently he hadn't been before - and suddenly those extra lavicious smirks Toph and the girls had been sending him and the rather knowing, amused expression he had been receiving from Iroh made a whole lot more sense (though he'd rather not think of the latter). That warm sappy feeling returned with full force making Sokka want to break into an ear-to-ear grin.

"-so, Happy Begetting Day, Sokka."

Sokka looked down into earnest gold eyes, hesitant, again, like he expected Sokka to hit him or curse him or leave him for even thinking of doing something nice for him and Sokka wanted to make Ozai _burn_ for it, with a raging passion he hadn't felt since he had heard about how Zuko had gotten his infamous scar and he had to tamp down his rage and hate lest Zuko see it and misconstrue it and think he was angry at _him_.

"You did this all for me?" He asked Zuko quietly, fingering the silver belt of the indigo pants.

"Yes. Well, I mean the girls helped and they- but the bonds were my idea!"

And Sokka tried not to chuckle at how defensive he sounded all of a sudden and instead decided to swoop in for a quick kiss. When he retreated, he had composed himself yet again and lay down in the bed next to Zuko. The older boy rolled onto his side so the two were facing each other and Sokka brought a hand up to stroke his hair. He couldn't resist.

"So this is a begetting day present?"

A nod.

"For me?"

An incredulous eye roll and another nod.

"So what can I do?"

Zuko swallowed. "Anything you want."

Sokka moved closer. "_Anything_ I want?"

"Anything."

Sokka's smirk would have been right at home on a dillo-lion. "I want to fuck you."

A shiver and another swallow. "Okay."

* * *

Laying on the bed exhausted but totally sated with a warm, exhausted Fire Lord snuggled up to his chest, Sokka was sure that this had been the best begetting day present ever.


End file.
